Never Forget Your Keys
“C’mon, release seniors already!” was the only thing surging through my mind. At my school, seniors get to get out 2 minutes early which gives us a chance to get to our buses or cars before everyone else. I have my license but I don’t have insurance to cover my car yet so I have to take the bus until then. The announcement finally came on and seniors were released. I was so tired, it was a blessing to me that it was finally Friday. I did the same routine as I always do, talk a bit with my friends and head toward my bus. I got on the bus and greeted my bus driver as usual and sat down in my assigned seat. I took out my phone and put on some music to relax, I listen to a lot of epic metal, orchestral and symphonic music. I plan on being a music composer after high school and I of course need this kind of inspiration if I want to be creative with my music. Around 10 minutes have passed and we started to move on to getting everyone dropped off at their bus stop. The day was rather bright with a few clouds here and there, exactly what you’d expect in Florida. About 20 minutes have passed since we left and we finally made it to my bus stop. I was talking with my friends on the way home about how our day was and so on. Like I said before, this was all a basic routine. “Well I’m home now and I can finally start the weekend away from school.” As I reached into my pocket for my keys, it felt as if it were void of something. I forgot my keys and now I’m locked out of my house. “Great. What a great way to start the weekend.” I tried opening all of my windows in the front yard but none of them would budge enough to open. I hopped my fence and checked the back entrances and windows but none of them would open. I’m now stuck outside and I have a good hour and 30 minutes before my parents arrive. I sat down in front of my front door and decided to call my Best Friend. No answer. I called one more time and he still didn’t answer. I wasn’t surprised, he usually doesn’t pick up around 3:30. I then decided to call my dad on his cell phone. *We’re sorry, the number you have dialed is unavailable. Please try again later.* Strange, my dad usually pays his phone bill on time. I would call my mom but the thing is that she doesn’t have her own phone, just me and my dad. I decided to just brush it off and relax as I wait. The sun was being merciless, it is Florida after all. I sat there for a good 45 minutes and my legs were already getting numb from sitting. I started to notice how dark it was getting due to the rain clouds hovering above. I was hoping it wouldn’t rain but I could smell the moisture in the air so rainfall seemed very promising. All of a sudden a loud screech was heard at the end of the street towards the highway and it ended in a loud scream. I jolted forward and ran to see if what just happened was in range of where I was standing. It was further down near the highway so I decided to go and see what it was. What I saw was just horrific. I was standing about 20 feet away from what looked like 3 bodies, 2 were adult bodies and one was a little boy and they were all covered in blood with their skin all deformed and dragged out due to the fact that they were all run over. I rushed over and asked if everyone was okay. Not a single one of them moved or even answered me. From the looks of it, it was a mother, father, and their little son. I noticed that no one had walked out of the car so I ran over to see if the driver was still alive. There was no driver, there was nothing. The car looked clean from the inside and it seemed like a brand new model but that was the problem, it looked like no one had even used it. I tried opening the door but it was locked. I also noticed something even more bizarre, there are no cars anywhere. Not even the highway had cars passing on it. I felt lost, like as if the world just stopped and I was its only inhabitant. I reached into my pocket to get my phone to call an ambulance but my phone wasn’t in my pocket. It just vanished. I looked all over the area and not a single trace of my phone was found anywhere, only blood stains. I looked at the family and then looked around and decided that it would be best if I knocked on all of the houses to get help. I ran towards the closest house and knocked on it very persistently. No answer. I even came to the point of manually trying to open the door but it was locked. My blood was racing and I felt so helpless. I ran and went to house after house, screaming for someone to hear me and come help… but it was pointless. I had already knocked on a quarter of the houses on the street and nobody answered me. Not even the houses where my friends lived were answering me. Suddenly, I began to notice the noise of a car engine and it was getting more and more noticeable. I turned around and I was happy to see that it was a car coming down the street and towards my direction. All of that happiness immediately faded when I noticed that it was the same car that killed the family. I ran as fast as I could into a yard and tried to climb the fence to escape into the backyard but it was too high. Before I knew it, the car made an instant right turn and before I could react it crashed right into me thus resulting in the world going entirely black. I opened my eyes and jumped a little in my seat. I was still on the bus. “It was just a dream.” I couldn’t believe it was over, it felt so real. I dug into my pocket and my phone was there but my house keys weren’t. I decided to call my dad and he actually picked up. I told him my situation, he laughed of course and then my mom came on and told me to just sit tight since it’ll be a while until they get home. We made it to my bus stop and I was getting a little paranoid. My friends and I then started to have our conversation... it was the same as the dream. When they reached their houses we all respectively said our goodbyes and headed our own ways. I dug into my pocket one more time to make sure I’m not crazy and my keys really aren’t there. Again, empty with the only thing in reach being lint. I finally made it to my house but I just couldn’t take another step towards it. There was a sticky note on the door and it read… Never Forget Your Keys… Category:Items/Objects Category:Mental Illness